What in the name of Fandom have I created?
by Bright Eyes Illusionist
Summary: This is my take on what I think would happen if the Avengers were to go to Hogwarts. This will be an on-going series of one-shots (or more) about their experiences and shenanigans. I am definitely open to suggestions for shorts and ideas. I hope you enjoy it. This is going to be FUN.
1. House Sortings and Background

Avengers Hogwarts Houses

(Ages are set to be in Harry's Fifth year, but are subject to change depending on when the short is set)

Gryffindor:

Thor Odinson – 17 (Pure-Blood)

Sam Wilson * -13 (Half-Blood) (Pet Falcon – Redwing) (Wings built by Tony)

Maria Hill – 17 (Pure-Blood)

James Rhodes – 17 (Muggle Born)

Wanda Maximoff – 12 (Half-Blood)

Ravenclaw:

Tony Stark – 16 (Half Blood [mom witch]) (Kidnapped for ransom and to build weapons by the 10 Rings (a dark wizard terrorist group) at 13) (Graduated from MIT [Doctorate] with online classes... he got bored with just Hogwarts) (Was really mad when he discovered that he couldn't use tech at Hogwarts... so he MADE it WORK. Now he owns the patent.) (Only blows up Ravenclaw tower once... a month... or maybe a week... on a good week)

Bruce Banner – 12 (Muggle Born) [Father's Gama experiment gone wrong at 6]

Peter Parker – 11(Possibly Half-Blood... mostly unknown) [Gained powers at 10]

Vision – 1 (Second Year) (Created by Bruce and Tony in Bruce's first year) (Likes to float through walls with the ghosts)

Hufflepuff:

Bucky Barnes – 15 (Pure-Blood) (Found in Steve's Fourth Year) (Tony likes to 'improve' his arm... a lot)

Clint Barton – 14 (Half-Blood) (Animagus Hawk – Unregistered Only Nat knows #Besties)

Phil Coulson – 17 (Unknown) (Animagus ?)

Pietro Maximoff – 12 (Half-Blood)

Scott Lang – 13 (Muggle Born)

Slytherin:

Steven Rodgers -15 (Muggle Born) [Had been frozen in fight against Hydra/Grindewald/Redskull/Besties]

Natasha Romanov – 14 (unknown) (Black widow animagus – Unregistered, only Clint knows #Besties)

Loki Odinson (Laufeyson) – 16 (Pure-Blood [Adopted from a DeathEater family by the Odinsons] (Unregistered Animagus – Black Cat) (Likes to follow Tony around and screw up his experiments)

Individuals:

Nick Fury (Unknown. All of it. Nope. Unless you're JARVIS. Then everything known. But he's promised not to tell Tony. EVER. So don't ask. Unless you want to see under the eye-patch.) (Director of SHIELD – Wizard/Muggle protection organization) (Unknown whether he is a Muggle/Squib or Wizard) (He just KNOWS)

Hank Pym (Scott's Mentor) (Muggle)

Pepper Potts (Muggle) - 18 (Tony's Assistant) (He calls her CONSTANTLY)

***UPDATE:

I would just like to remind everyone that this is a FANFIC! This is my opinion on where the Avengers would and should be sorted and nothing else. The only responses that I have gotten from people about this are complains about where certain characters have been sorted. This is severely disappointing to me. I said when I started this fic that it's purely for my enjoyments sake. I have reasoned out each of the sortings and I would be more than willing to share those with people who ask me nicely. If you don't agree with me, that is fine, but I am not going to change my decisions here. If you don't like that, you don't have to read it. And you are more than welcome to write your own versions. I, for one, would enjoy reading more of these.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Tony blows up Ravenclaw tower Again

The Ravenclaw common room was quiet, students sitting in comfortable armchairs and reading or listening to music on their prototype STARKpads. The room was cozy and warm, made of dark wood and hung in bronze and blue. A fire crackled in the fireplace and a twist of smoke curled from under the solid, metal door that sat quite out of place imbedded in one of the outside walls.

"TONY! No. Don't do that. What are you... oh crap!" A tall boy dressed in green slammed the metal door open and dove into the common room, followed very quickly by a shorter boy in a greasy black tank top who turned and slammed the door shut before a shudder ran through the room and a great loud explosion rocked everyone. A few of the other students looked up in curiosity, but most of the older ones just sighed and went back to their reading. This was much to common an occurrence to interrupt the next chapter of their novel.

The shorter boy laughed excitedly. "Did you see that, Lokes?!"

"Saw it?! It almost blew me up! I told you it was a bad idea to add the powdered dragon's scales, but you never listen to me." Loki glared at the shorter boy.

"Come on! It was almost perfect! Dragon scales are a near indestructible substance! And magic resistant too! If I can find a way to get it to combine properly into the suit's alloy the possibilities are endless!" Tony stood from where he leaned against the door and brushed dust out of his hair.

"That doesn't explain why you tried to melt it with concentrated FeindFyre!" The glare that Loki shot Tony as he was standing up from where he fell would have killed a lesser man. Loki's glares were legendary.

"I needed something hotter. But apparently that spell was too uncontrollable. We'll have to try to get up to those temperatures in the forge." He looked down at his watch. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?" A dignified voice answered.

"How long until the lab is enter-able again?"

"Well, sir. The damage from this particular reaction was extensive. Temperatures are still much too high. It should cool down within twelve hours enough for the bots to begin clean up and to attempt to repair damages." The voice sounded disapproving. "You should be able to return to work in about 72 hours by my calculations."

Tony huffed. "Fine. What about the other lab? Is it functional yet?"

Loki laughed. "You blew that one up last week, Tony!"

"Indeed, Mr. Odinson." JARVIS agreed. "Though repairs should be finished by this evening.

"Fantastic!" Tony grinned. "Until then," he looked over at Loki, " do you want to go to the kitchens and grab a bite?"

Loki sighed, but nodded. "How long has it been since you've last eaten?"

Tony shrugged. "No idea."

"Mr. Stark consumed a small portion of bacon and toast about 9 hours ago." JARVIS answered.

"I did? I don't remember that."

"I believe you were working on the concentrating spell at that time sir."

"Huh. Okay then." Tony laughed. "Either way I'm hungry now. So you coming, Lokes?"

Loki simply turned to walk out of the common room. "Come on then, you need sustenance. I don't know how you go so long without even noticing that you haven't eaten."

Tony followed him with a grin. "Seriously?! You do the same thing when you're working on a new spell or potion, don't deny it."

"I wasn't. But I do take necessary breaks to eat. Unlike yourself."

"HA! We both know that's a lie." Tony grinned as they stepped out of the passage, the door closing behind them. "Remember two weeks ago when..." The door closed, cutting off their voices.

The common room breathed a collective sigh of relief. Unfortunately this sort of thing happened all too often.


End file.
